


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [155]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: A simple show of affection.





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambreigns - handholding.

It’s a simple show of affection, intimate in its own way. Roman’s hand is warm and bigger than his own, however slightly. His fingers lace easily with Dean’s, squeezing gently. 

Dean smiles down at their clasped hands and Roman catches his smile, tugging him into a sweet kiss. Dean smiles against his mouth and grabs his hand again.

He likes holding hands more than he thought he would. His hand just fits so comfortably with Roman’s. 

He laces their fingers together again and lets Roman lead the way down the hotel hallway, a small smile on his face.


End file.
